left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sewer
No longer works I have moved the following from the main page since it is no longer possible due to the most recent patch: *Cheap door ambush - If the Survivors are attempting to break the door in order to skip the lift, then this strategy may work. The Smoker should wait at the top of the stairs, the Hunters on the stairs crouched, and the Boomer at the bottom. Be ready at all times. The moment the door breaks, the Boomer should vomit its bile. In the confusion, the Smoker and Hunters grab the survivors, starting with any not covered in the bile. Like the other ambush, this can be a game-changing technique, and will give the cheaters what they have coming. If the two ambushes are coupled together, it is likely to win the game right there. Just be sure to play the survivors first if you also plan to break the door! No need to give the other team a chance to follow your lead! That Cool Shame it don't work no more I noticed that the switch is exactly like the one half-life 2 epsode 2. valve have cheated :If you observe closer, you'll see that they used a lot of stuff from their previous games (textures, sound effects, etc). It's not cheating, it's called saving time, effort, and money by reusing assets. --MadDawg2552 14:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Even the crates, for instance, are taken directly from Half-Life 2. But, both games are on the same engine. Of course some textures and whatnot are going to look the same. Fortunately, Source looks nice for its age, so Valve recycling some of their older objects and such instead of spending hours on developing a new box (that's probably exaggerated just a little) is perfectly fine by me. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 14:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I noticed that exact thing as well i heard valve used lots of things from the sorce engine but i think thats okay seeing that l4d is still an great game it's kinda stupid that alot of people is botherd about all the graffics --TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 08:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Why make new textures when the old ones still work? Do you realize how much longer it probably would have taken them to release the game if they had to design and program completely new items for Left 4 Dead? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Gassing the Witch If a witch should spawn beside the gas station, shooting one of the tanks until it explodes can kill her before she is even fully startled. Xeno the Hedgehog 19:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know that. Good way to kill her, though. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 19:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Diner Lasersights & Bots Is there anything about the placing of the Lasersights in the Diner bathroom that makes it difficult for the Bots to register it? My Bot allies almost never even notice it's there, no matter how long I wait. Fadm tyler 21:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) L4d2 Gas pumps "The Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map allows the gaspumps to detonate even with a strike or blunt from a melee weapon." - Wikia Contributor Anyone wanna prove this? It might be interesting to try, just in case ;) AteAlive 23:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC)